


The Golden Age

by TanithCooper



Series: Merthur Party 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur can't be bothered to learn the names for things, Fluff, Go green team!, M/M, Merlino!, Merthur Party 2013, Modern AU, it's so fluffy I could die, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithCooper/pseuds/TanithCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's back and annoying/being cute towards Merlin.</p><p>Written for the Merthur Party 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Age

"Merlin! This whirling cupboard of destruction is shaking! It must have been scared by something!"

 _If he's stood in front of the washing machine with his sword again I swear I will take that lump of metal and throw it to kingdom come.._ Merlin thought, pulling himself away from his bowl of cereal and BBC Breakfast to go see to his three year old lover.

Arthur stood with his back to the washing machine, sword extended protectively to ward off any attackers, trying to protect the object. If it wasn't so damn cute, Merlin would be really pissed. He sighed and took the sword away from the ancient king, going to hang it back onto the rack in the living room. "Right, shall we go through this again?" he asked, moving back towards Arthur to explain the washing machine for the fifth time in three days.

 

"Merlino! You're home! Make me food on the flaming table."

Merlin sighed and shut the door behind him, throwing his coat onto the bannister. "I have a Job and schooling unlike some- what did you call me?" He asked, walking into the front room.

"I said Merlino, make me food on the flaming table." Arthur said from where he was spread out over the sofa, one arm hanging off, the other scrolling down a website that looked suspiciously like his tumblr.

"First, you prat, my name is merlin. Second, it's called a cooker, even you could work that out." Merlin said, ruffling his hair before falling back into the armchair.

"In the country that's shaped like a boot, your name is Merlino. It said so on the spider web." Arthur said solemnly, throwing the sorcerer a look that said 'I know best as I'm King.' 

_I waited thousands of years for this..._

"Arthur, love of my life, you can work the cooker, so make yourself something."

"Yeah, but your cooking is wonderful." Arthur baited, fluttering his eyelashes at his lover.

"...Fine. I hate you."

"Love you too."

 

"Merlin, turn the qwertyuiop off and come to bed before you fall asleep on the keyboard again."

"Laptop, Arthur, Laptop." Merlin yawned, continuing to type at his desk.

"Merlin, save the document or essay or whatever you're doing for college or this university, turn off the computer and come to bed." Arthur sighed, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

"It's in for tomorrow though, and I only have a paragraph to go- wait, did you just call everything by its proper name?" Merlin asked, shocked slightly by his king.

"Yes Merlin, I do know how to talk, I'm not an idiot." He scowled, folding his arms and turning to look at the warlock.

"Could have fooled me." Merlin said, tapping away at the keyboard and ignoring the blonde.

"Merlin. Come. To. Bed. I command it." Arthur said firmly, holding out his arms towards him.

"Yes sire." The laptop went away and Merlin striped out of his clothes, climbing onto the bed and into Arthur's outstretched arms. "Love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
